


Real Breakfast

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Beca (ft. Chloe and Aubrey) finds out that all Kommissar eats for breakfast are nutrition bars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt from a friend, who also serves more or less as my muse sometimes. I don’t have ideas. I just write. Anyway, this is part of our headcanon. Beca and Kommissar are in an established relationship. I didn’t have a name for Kommissar at the time that I wrote this. I’ll either add her fanon-established name (Luisa) in later, or use it in upcoming fics. This is the first fic I’ve released onto public domain in ages, so… I hope it’s okay.

“For real though, what do you even eat? You’re like… enormous. In a good way. Like…  _so_ , so tall. And- and beautiful… I mean- you… you know what I mean!” Beca flailed her hands uselessly, once again failing to keep her cool in front of Kommissar.

The German chuckled, shaking her head at the smaller girl’s blundering attempt at a conversation. “If you are really so curious, I eat nutrition bars.”

Beca started laughing, but the taller woman’s blank stare made her laughter die down into an awkward cough.  “Wait… seriously?” Beca stared at her in disbelief. “Oh my god, you’re- you’re not joking, are you…?”

Kommissar’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Why would I joke about that?”

“Oh my god, you need to eat real food!” Chloe fretted. Beca nodded in agreement. “Seriously. Nutrition bars are gross. Eat, like, eggs or something. That’s protein.”

Aubrey scoffed, “Don’t listen to them. I, for one, think you’re doing just fine. I mean, look at that perfect body.” She turned to Beca and Chloe, gesturing at Kommissar’s form. “See, girls? This is what comes from absolute dedication.”

Kommissar grinned. “Thank you.”

Beca shook her head. “Unbelievable… okay, from now on, you’re eating actual food. Like, right now. Sit in that chair, and eat real breakfast like everyone else.” Beca stepped toward the taller woman, grabbing her arm and trying to lead her to the breakfast table. The German, however, didn’t move. Beca huffed and glared at her. “Come on, one actual meal isn’t going to kill you. Chloe? A little help?”

Chloe quickly walked over to the two women, grabbing Kommissar’s other arm. Aubrey sighed, knowing better than to get involved, and stood back to watch the exchange between the three. As Chloe and Beca struggled to move the taller woman, she smirked in amusement at their attempt. “I appreciate that you care so much for my morning eating habits, but I really must insist that they are just fine, as Aubrey said.”

Beca rolled her eyes and tugged more insistently at the other woman’s arm. “Well, come enjoy the wonders of a typical breakfast anyway. Not like you need it. Clearly, but just- oh my god,  _why_  are you so strong- come on! Just  _one_  meal! Seriously!”

Kommissar sighed, looking at Chloe, then at Beca. Both were clearly still struggling to move her even an inch, and this would go on if someone didn’t do something about it, so she sprung to action. Her arms wrapped simultaneously around the smaller girls’ waists, both girls shrieking in surprise as she hoisted them over her shoulders.

“Whoa! Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Beca yelled as she flailed in the German’s iron grip. Kommissar didn’t respond, but started moving instead. Beca twisted around, trying to look behind her at the woman currently carrying her out of the room. “Wait, what are you doing? Where are we going? Chloe? Chloe, what’s she doing??”

Chloe shrugged. “I’m pretty sure she’s just showing off at this point.”

Kommissar laughed. “Maybe so, but this can also tell you that I don’t need more than nutrition bars in the morning.”

Beca sighed. “Okay, okay, you’ve made your point. Can you put us down now?”

The taller woman bent her knees, lowering Chloe and Beca. She set Chloe down gently. The redhead scurried back to Aubrey, making a mental note to never challenge the German about breakfast (or anything else) again. Meanwhile, Kommissar still held onto Beca. The brunette took notice, starting to struggle against her girlfriend’s solid hold again. “Hey! Put me down!”

Instead, Kommissar lifted Beca with both hands until she was well over the German’s head. Beca shrieked. “Oh my god, put me down right now!”

Kommissar looked up with a smirk. “Are you convinced yet, feisty  _Maus_?”

“Yes! Yes, I’m convinced!”

“Convinced of what?”

“Are you joking?!”

Kommissar grinned and began to raise Beca higher. “Do I look like I am joking?”

“Okay! Okay, just- please, for the love of  _God_ , do  _not_  drop me!”

“So…?”

Beca huffed indignantly but mumbled a response.

“What was that,  _Mäuschen_? I didn’t quite get that.”

Beca sighed. “You don’t need to eat real breakfast…”

At that, Kommissar carefully set Beca down again. The smaller girl crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, mildly upset at her defeat. The German took notice and tsked, cupping Beca’s cheek with her hand. “Oh… poor  _Mäuschen_ … are you disappointed that you have lost again?”

Beca turned away in defiance, refusing to give the other woman any more satisfaction. “You’re the worst, you know…”

Kommissar hummed, leaning forward to kiss Beca’s forehead. “Am I?”

Beca rolled her eyes as the other woman kissed her nose.  “No, and I hate that.”

The German smirked, kissing the girl’s left and right cheeks in succession. “But you love me.”

Beca sighed, taking hold of the taller woman’s waist and pulling her closer. “I do. Now kiss me properly.  _Please_.”

The other woman nodded. “Of course.”

Beca smiled as their lips finally met, and whispered against Kommissar’s lips. “Just you wait… I haven’t lost yet.” She nipped at the taller woman’s bottom lip in emphasis. Kommissar pulled back in surprise, narrowing her eyes at the brunette. “We shall see about that.”


End file.
